Friends and Allies
As you have already worked out, USA aint what it used to be like all them years ago. It is home to good guys and bad guys, and sometimes by people who dont know if they are good or not. Hopefully we can get to you about who is on your side and who is not The Good Guys Out of all of the nice people out there, the Brotherhood of Steel are your top choice. They protect and serve and can help you out in a sticky situation if they are nearby. Most famous for there inpendable fight out there in the Capital Wasteland's mutie infested Mall. They are out there holding the line against the many many super mutants out there in the mall so they dont kill many innocent wastelanders who are out there, rather stupidly, scavenging around. Just like good old Three Dog says, give them a warm welcome or even better, some ammo, just to improve your image just a little bit better. Another friendly face out there in Capital Wasteland are the citizens of Megaton. They are renound for there image of being the next 'Capital City' in the wastes, and so they should be. Have you ever been there? Yes, it might be a shanty town built around an undetonated atomic bomb, but so what? They have got to be alongsidet the most friendly people out there in the harsh envioronment we have got ourselves used to in calling 'home'. Along with Rivet City, Little Lamplight and Underworld, the other friendly communities out there, they have all been recognised for their outstanding welcoming to stray wastelanders out there. Well done, all of you, you deserve a special mention by Three Dog on the radio. Who you should look out for Raiders, Slavers, Feral Ghouls, Mutants, Bugs and the Enclave, or anyone who dont look right. Its as simple as that. Keep away from them all. They are not on your side and will probably use you. Raiders the most. There teritory can be noticed by the hanging of there own mutilated people, there disgusting graffiti and blood being everywhere. They can be defeated, as they are humans just like the rest of us, though they can be dangerous in groups like the hellish place called Evergreen Mills. They have good bonds with the Slavers, who have set their base in the Paradise Falls Shopping Mall, and they sell slaves to anyone who has got the caps. Word is that the horrible settlement - The Pitt - is the best buyer for slaves in the USA. Feral Ghouls are decaying sacks of meat that were once like us - humans. They have lost all of their induviduality and so will fight with anything that comes there way, exept for there own. They are, however, quite easy to take down even by the most standard of weapons like the baseball bat or the N99 '10mm' Pistol. But most people in the Wasteland like to have a 32. Rifle or a Combat Shotgun on them whenever they have to deal with them. But remember folks, they can and will swarm around you if you dont take things seriously with them. Conclusion Remember, stay away from the people who dont look right, and come to terms with how to deal with them when you have to. To all you guys and galls out there, stay safe and most importantly... Alive. Category:surviving the Capital Wasteland Category:World of the Wastes